Íèìôåò
by Anatolia
Summary: Þíûé, íåâèííûé, âîñõèòèòåëüíî ðàçâðàòíûé Ãàððè... è åãî ëþáÿùèé êðåñòíûé!


Íàçâàíèå:Íèìôåò 

Èñòî÷íèê: 

Àâòîð: Jade 

Ïåðåâîä÷èê: Anatolia 

Pairing: Ãàððè/Ñèðèóñ 

Ðåéòèíã: NC-17 

Æàíð: chanslash, AU. 

            ß íå çíàþ, êàê ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü. Êàê ÿ ñòóïèë íà ýòîò ïóòü. Ìíå îñòàåòñÿ òîëüêî íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî îí íå ñîæàëååò î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. Íî íè÷òî è íèêîãäà íå çàñòàâèò ìåíÿ ðàñêàÿòüñÿ â ìîåì ïîñòóïêå, îòðå÷üñÿ îò ýòèõ ñëàäêèõ âîñïîìèíàíèé. Îíè íàâåêè âðåçàíû â ìîå ñåðäöå. 

            ß íåñìåëî ãëàæó õðóïêèå ïëå÷è, íåæíî êàñàþñü åãî øåëêîâèñòîé êîæè. Òàêîé þíûé, òàêîé íåâèííûé… è îí ñòàíåò ìîèì. Ìåðëèí… 

            È ÿ óæå íå ìîãó îñòàíîâèòüñÿ. Èáî â òîò ìèã, êîãäà ÿ âîøåë â ýòó êîìíàòó, ÿ óæå âñå ðåøèë äëÿ ñåáÿ. ß âîçüìó òî, ÷òî ïðåäíàçíà÷åíî ìíå ñóäüáîé, òî, ÷òî ìíîãèå ìåñÿöû ñâîäèò ìåíÿ ñ óìà. È ïîéäó íà ëþáîé ðèñê ðàäè ýòîãî. 

            Ãàððè åùå íå ñîçíàåò, êàêóþ âëàñòü îí èìååò íàäî ìíîé. Âñåãî îäíà óëûáêà, îäíî - íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä, òàêîå íåâèííîå - êàñàíèå ñïîñîáíî íàïðî÷ü ëèøèòü ìåíÿ âîëè. Ñòîèò åìó âçãëÿíóòü íà ìåíÿ, êàê âñå ìîè ìîðàëüíûå óñòîè ëåòÿò ê ÷åðòó. 

            Âû ñïðîñèòå, êàê ìîæåò äâåíàäöàòèëåòíèé ìàëü÷èê íå áûòü íåâèííûì, òåëîì è äóøîé? Íî âû íå çíàåòå Ãàððè. Ìîåãî Ãàððè… Îí áûë ìîèì ñ ïåðâîé ñåêóíäû, êàê ÿ åãî óâèäåë… Íó õîðîøî, ñî âòîðîé. 

            È, ÷òî ñàìîå óæàñíîå, ÿ – åãî êðåñòíûé. Ïðàâäà, ýòî îäíî íàçâàíèå – âñêîðå ïîñëå åãî ðîæäåíèÿ ÿ áûë íåñïðàâåäëèâî îñóæäåí è áðîøåí â òþðüìó. Òàì ÿ ïðîâåë äîëãèõ äâåíàäöàòü ëåò, îäèíîêèé, çàáûòûé âñåìè. À êîãäà ìåíÿ, íàêîíåö, âûïóñòèëè, ìíå áûëî ñîâåðøåííî íå ê êîìó ïîéòè… êðîìå ìîèõ øêîëüíûõ äðóçåé. 

            È îíè äîâåðèëè ìíå íå òîëüêî ñâîè æèçíè, íî è çàáîòó î ñâîåì åäèíñòâåííîì ñûíå. Õîòü ÿ è áûë îïðàâäàí, ÿ âñå åùå ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ïðåñòóïíèêîì. Ìíå áûëî íå òàê-òî ëåãêî âåðíóòü äîâåðèå è ðàñïîëîæåíèå ëþäåé. Íî Äæåéìñ è Ëèëè, êîòîðûå âñåãäà áûëè óâåðåíû â ìîåé íåâèíîâíîñòè, ïðèþòèëè ìåíÿ â ñâîåì äîìå. ß íå çðÿ óïîâàë íà èõ ìèëîñåðäèå. 

            Ê òîìó âðåìåíè ÿ ðåøèë ïîïðîáîâàòü íàïèñàòü ñâîè ìåìóàðû. Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ áûë íåáîëüøîé êàïèòàë, è â áëèæàéøèå ìåñÿöû ÿ ìîã ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå íå çàíèìàòüñÿ ïîèñêàìè ðàáîòû. Ëèëè ëþáåçíî ðàçðåøèëà ìíå ïîæèòü èõ äîìèêå äëÿ ãîñòåé. Îí ñòîÿë â ñàäó, ïîîäàëü îò èõ äîìà. Îòòóäà, êàê ÿ âûÿñíèë ïîçæå, îòêðûâàëñÿ ïðåêðàñíûé âèä íà ñïàëüíþ Ãàððè… 

            Òîò äåíü, êîãäà ÿ ïðèáûë â Ãîäðèêîâó Ëîùèíó, íàâñåãäà îñòàíåòñÿ â ìîåé ïàìÿòè. Äæåéìñ è Ëèëè íè÷óòü íå èçìåíèëèñü, - òîëüêî íåñêîëüêî íîâûõ ìîðùèíîê äîáàâèëîñü ê çíàêîìîìó îáëèêó, à â âîëîñû âïëåëèñü ñåðåáðèñòûå ïðÿäè. È îíè áûëè òàê ðàäû âèäåòü ìåíÿ. À ÿ… ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ãíåâ. Íå íà íèõ, - íà âåñü ìèð, íà æèçíü, êîòîðàÿ ïðîäîëæàëàñü è áåç ìåíÿ. 

            …Âåäÿ ñ íèìè íåòîðîïëèâóþ áåñåäó, ÿ âäðóã îùóòèë íà ñåáå ÷åé-òî ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä. ß ìåäëåííî ïîâåðíóëñÿ â òó ñòîðîíó è… çàñòûë, ëèøåííûé äàðà ðå÷è. Þíûé ìàëü÷èê ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ âî âñå ãëàçà. À ÿ íå ìîã îòâåñòè âçãëÿäà îò íåãî… 

            Îðóùèé ìëàäåíåö, êîòîðîãî ïîëèâàþò íàä êóïåëüþ, – âîò êàêèì ÿ åãî ïîìíèë. Íî ñåé÷àñ ïåðåäî ìíîþ áûëî ñàìîå ñîâåðøåííîå ñîçäàíèå, êîòîðîå ÿ êîãäà-ëèáî âèäåë. Ìàëü÷èê… Îòêóäà ìíå áûëî çíàòü, ÷òî çà ýòîé íåâèííîé âíåøíîñòüþ ñêðûâàåòñÿ òàêàÿ ñòðàñòíîñòü, òàêàÿ íåíàñûòíàÿ ÷óâñòâåííîñòü? 

            Ëèëè óãîâîðèëà åãî âûéòè â õîëë, ÷òîáû ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàòü ìåíÿ. Ãàððè ìåäëåííî ïîäîøåë êî ìíå. Îí äâèãàëñÿ ñ òàêîé ãèáêîñòüþ… Ýòî áûëà ñêîðåå ïîõîäêà ðåáåíêà, ÷åì þíîøè, è ÿ âíåçàïíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ îäóðà÷åííûì. Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ â ïîëîñå ñâåòà, è ÿ ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê íåìó. Ãëàçà öâåòà ÷èñòåéøåãî èçóìðóäà ãëÿäåëè ïðÿìî íà ìåíÿ. À åãî ëèöî… îíî ìîãëî áû çàñòàâèòü êóñàòü ëîêòè êðàñèâåéøóþ èç æåíùèí. À ýòà íåæíàÿ ñëèâî÷íàÿ êîæà… òåìíûå ðåñíèöû, îòáðàñûâàþùèå òåíü íà ðîçîâûå ñêóëû. Ïîëóðàñêðûòûé áóòîí åãî ðòà… òàêèå áûâàþò ó õåðóâèìîâ íà ôðåñêàõ. Õðóïêèå ïëå÷è ïîä÷åðêèâàëè ñòðîéíîñòü òîðñà, è – î, Ìåðëèí, ÿ äîëæåí áûë âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè, ÷òîáû íå ïîçâîëèòü âçãëÿäó ñêîëüçíóòü íèæå è îêîí÷àòåëüíî íå ïîòåðÿòü ãîëîâó. ß âíîâü ïîñìîòðåë íà åãî ëèöî, è åãî âûðàæåíèå çàñòàâèëî ìåíÿ îñòîëáåíåòü îò èçóìëåíèÿ. Ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, êàê íåñìåëî îí ïîäîøåë êî ìíå, ìàëü÷èê äîëæåí áûòü çàñòåí÷èâûì. Íî åãî âçãëÿä áûë çàèíòåðåñîâàííûì, ëþáîïûòíûì è… ÿ íèêîãäà íå âèäåë òàêîãî âçãëÿäà ó äåòåé. Åãî ãëàçà ñèÿëè ìíå íàâñòðå÷ó, ìàíÿ è ïðèòÿãèâàÿ, çàñòàâëÿÿ çàáûòü îáî âñåì íà ñâåòå. È ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî èç ýòîãî ñëàäêîãî ïëåíà ìíå óæå íå âûðâàòüñÿ. 

            - Ïîçäîðîâàéñÿ ñî ñâîèì êðåñòíûì, Ãàððè, - íàïîìíèëà åãî ìàòü, è ÿ âçãëÿíóë íà íåå; ÿ ïî÷òè çàáûë, ÷òî êðîìå íàñ, â êîìíàòå åñòü êòî-òî åùå. Âçúåðîøèâ ðóêîé ñâîé òåìíûå âîëîñû, Ãàððè îòâåòèë: 

            - Ðàä âèäåòü âàñ, ìèñòåð Áëýê. 

            Åãî ãîëîñ áûë íèçêèì, íî áåç ýòîé ïîäðîñòêîâîé õðèïîòöû. Óæå íå ìàëü÷èê, åùå íå ìóæ÷èíà. Î, Áîæå. Îí ïðîáóæäàë âî ìíå âñå ñàìûå íèçìåííûå ÷óâñòâà. 

            Â êîìíàòå ïîâèñëà òèøèíà; êàæåòñÿ, áûëà ìîÿ î÷åðåäü ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü. Íî ìîÿ îõðèïøàÿ ãëîòêà, ñòîëü íåïðèâû÷íàÿ ê âåæëèâîé áåñåäå, îòêàçûâàëàñü èçäàâàòü ÷ëåíîðàçäåëüíûå çâóêè. Íàêîíåö, ÿ âûãîâîðèë: 

            - Ïîæàëóéñòà, Ãàððè, çîâè ìåíÿ Ñèðèóñ. 

Ýòî áûëî òàê ãëóïî, òàê ïî-äóðàöêè… Ìíå âäðóã çàõîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû ýòîò ìàëü÷èê ïðîèçíåñ ìîå èìÿ. ß õîòåë ñëûøàòü åãî èç óñò Ãàððè. Õîòåë, ÷òîáû åãî ãëîòêà èñòîðãëà ýòîò äàâíî çàáûòûé çâóê, ïðèçâàâ ìåíÿ â ìèð æèâûõ. 

           Óëûáêà îçàðèëà åãî ëèöî. Øàãíóâ êî ìíå, îí ñæàë ìîþ ðóêó, êîòîðóþ ÿ ïðîòÿíóë, ñàì òîãî íå ñîçíàâàÿ. 

            - Ñèðèóñ… 

* * *

            Ýòî áûëî ìåñÿö ñïóñòÿ, - ìåñÿö, êîòîðûé ïðîëåòåë íåçàìåòíî, êàê äåíü. Ñîáûòèÿ ðàçâèâàëèñü òàê ñòðåìèòåëüíî... Ãàððè, êàæåòñÿ, áûë î÷àðîâàí ìíîé, è ïî÷òè âñå âðåìÿ ïðîâîäèë â ìîåì îáùåñòâå. Ëåòíèå êàíèêóëû òîëüêî ÷òî íà÷àëèñü, òàê ÷òî îí áûë äîìà öåëûìè äíÿìè. ß çàâåðèë ñâîèõ äðóçåé, ÷òî ñ ìàëü÷èêîì ó ìåíÿ íåò íèêàêèõ õëîïîò. À Äæåéìñ è Ëèëè áûëè òîëüêî ðàäû, ÷òî ñûí èíòåðåñóåòñÿ åùå ÷åì-òî, êðîìå ñâîèõ êíèã. Ãàððè áûë çàñòåí÷èâûì ìàëü÷èêîì, – ó íåãî áûëî ìàëî äðóçåé, è ýòî îãîð÷àëî ðîäèòåëåé. Òàê ÷òî îíè áûëè ïðîñòî ñ÷àñòëèâû, ÷òî ó Ãàððè, íàêîíåö, ïîÿâèëñÿ äðóã. 

            Äæåéìñ ÷àñòî óåçæàë èç ãîðîäà ïî ðàáîòå, à Ëèëè çàíèìàëàñü òåì, ÷òî ïðèñìàòðèâàëà çà ìàëåíüêèìè äåòüìè. Îáà áûëè ðàäû ïðåïîðó÷èòü ìíå çàáîòó î Ãàððè. Î, äà! Ãîñïîäü âîçäàë ìíå çà âñå ýòè ãîäû ëèøåíèé. Áûòü ðÿäîì ñ íèì, êàñàòüñÿ åãî - âîò âñå, ÷åãî ÿ õîòåë. 

            Íî íå ñïåøèòå îáâèíÿòü Ëèëè è Äæåéìñà… Â òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, íå áûëî èõ âèíû. Êàê èì ìîãëà ïðèäòè â ãîëîâó ìûñëü, ÷òî ìåæäó ìíîé è Ãàððè ìîæåò áûòü ÷òî-òî, êðîìå äðóæáû? Íî ìíå, - áóäü ÿ ïðîêëÿò, òàêàÿ ìûñëü ïðèøëà ñðàçó… Ýòî áûëî òàê åñòåñòâåííî… Åñëè áûòü äî êîíöà ÷åñòíûì ñ ñîáîé, ÿ âîçæåëàë åãî â òîò ñàìûé ìèã, êîãäà óâèäåë âïåðâûå. 

            Ýòî ëåòî âûäàëîñü íåâèäàííî æàðêèì è âñå, ïîçàáûâ î ïðèëè÷èÿõ, õîäèëè ïî÷òè íàãèøîì. ß íîñèë ëèøü áðþêè è ôóòáîëêó, à âîò Ãàððè… Ïåðâîå âðåìÿ îí îäåâàëñÿ î÷åíü ñêðîìíî – øêîëüíûå øîðòû è ëåãêàÿ ðóáàøêà íàâûïóñê. Îäåæäà ðåâíèâî ñêðûâàëà îò ìåíÿ åãî òåëî, íî, Ìåðëèí… Äàæå çàñòåãíóòûé íà âñå ïóãîâèöû îí âûãëÿäåë ÷åðòîâñêè ñîáëàçíèòåëüíî… 

            Îäíàêî, íåäåëþ ñïóñòÿ óñòàíîâèëàñü íó ñîâñåì íåâûíîñèìàÿ æàðà. ß ñèäåë â ñàäó íà ñêàìåéêå, ïîä äåðåâîì, óâèòûì ãëèöèíèåé. Ýòî áûëî óåäèíåííîå ìåñòî, ïîîäàëü îò ãëàâíîé àëëåè. 

            Äæåéìñ óåõàë ïî äåëàì íà íåñêîëüêî äíåé, à Ëèëè áûëà ñî ñâîèìè ìàëûøàìè. Äî ïîëóäíÿ áûëî åùå äàëåêî, è æàðà ñòîÿëà ïðîñòî îäóðÿþùàÿ. ß îòáðîñèë íàçàä ñâîè äëèííûå âîëîñû. Ñêîðî èõ, íàâåðíîå, ïðèäåòñÿ ïîäðåçàòü èëè çàâÿçàòü â õâîñò. Êðàñèâûå âîëîñû áûëè åäèíñòâåííûì, ÷òî ÿ ñîõðàíèë îò ñâîåé þíîñòè, è ìíå íðàâèëîñü óõàæèâàòü çà íèìè. 

            ß êàê ðàç ïûòàëñÿ ïðîäóìàòü ñîäåðæàíèå íîâîé ãëàâû… Íî òóò íà ìåíÿ óïàëà ÷üÿ-òî òåíü. Òåïåðü ÿ çíàþ: ýòà òåíü áûëà ïðåäçíàìåíîâàíèåì ìîåé ñóäüáû. Îí ïðîèçíåñ ìîå èìÿ, – â åãî óñòàõ îíî çâó÷àëî, êàê ìóçûêà… Âñå ìîè ìûñëè ìãíîâåííî êóäà-òî èñïàðèëèñü. ß ïîäíÿë ãëàçà. 

            Ãàððè ñòîÿë â äâóõ øàãàõ îò ìåíÿ, äåðæà â ðóêàõ ñòàêàíû ñ ëèìîíàäîì, îäåòûé â… Î, Ìåðëèí. Â ãîðëå ìãíîâåííî ïåðåñîõëî è ÿ ïîòåðÿë ñïîñîáíîñòü ÿñíî ìûñëèòü. Íà Ãàððè íå áûëî íè÷åãî, êðîìå óçêèõ áåëûõ òðóñèêîâ. Îíè áîëüøå ïîäîøëè áû ìàëåíüêîé äåâî÷êå. Íî äâåíàäöàòèëåòíåìó ìàëü÷èêó, äà åùå òàêîìó ðàçâèòîìó ôèçè÷åñêè, îíè áûëè ÿâíî ìàëû, è íå ñêðûâàëè… íó ïî÷òè íè÷åãî. 

            Îáåññèëåâ îò âíåçàïíî íàõëûíóâøåãî æåëàíèÿ, ÿ ñìîòðåë íà íåãî… Íàâåðíîå, âñå ýòî áûëî íàïèñàíî íà ìîåì ëèöå, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ëóêàâî óëûáíóëñÿ. Ìîé âçãëÿä îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà òåìíî-ðîçîâûõ ñîñêàõ… À ýòè, åùå ïî-äåòñêè íåðàçâèòûå ìûøöû ïîä ãëàäêîé êîæåé… Ìíå áåçóìíî õîòåëîñü ëèçíóòü åãî, êîñíóòüñÿ ÿçûêîì ñìóãëîé êîæè ãðóäè… è ÿ çíàë, ÷òî âêóñ åå áóäåò ñëàùå ìåäà. 

            Ìîé àë÷íûé âçãëÿä ñêîëüçèë ïî åãî òåëó… Ðåçèíêà òðóñîâ ñïîëçëà äî íåïðèëè÷èÿ íèçêî. ß ìîã âèäåòü âûñòóïàþùèå êîñòî÷êè åãî áåäåð… Áîã ìîé. Êàçàëîñü, åùå íåìíîãî, è òðóñû ñïîëçóò ñîâñåì. È íè÷òî â ìèðå íå ìîãëî óäåðæàòü ìîåãî âçãëÿäà îò ýòîé ñîáëàçíèòåëüíîé âûïóêëîñòè… Ñêâîçü áåëóþ òêàíü ÿ âèäåë àáñîëþòíî âñå – åãî ÷ëåí, òåìíûå âîëîñû íà ëîáêå, åãî ÿè÷êè… Ñ òðóäîì ñãëîòíóâ, ÿ ïîäíÿë ãëàçà íà Ãàððè. 

            Îí ñíîâà ãëÿäåë íà ìåíÿ, êàê â òîò ðàç… åãî ãëàçà äðàçíèëè è ïðîâîöèðîâàëè. ß õîòåë ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü… áûòü ìîæåò, èçâèíèòüñÿ. Õîòåë âûíûðíóòü íà ïîâåðõíîñòü èç ýòîé ñòðåìíèíû æåëàíèÿ, â êîòîðóþ ìåíÿ çàòÿãèâàëî… Íî òóò ÿ óñëûøàë: 

            - ß ïðèíåñ òåáå ëèìîíàä, Ñèðèóñ. Æàðêî… 

ß òóïî âçÿë ïðåäëîæåííûé ñòàêàí. Ìîè ëàäîíè óæå áûëè âëàæíûìè, è ÿ êðåïêî ñòèñíóë åãî â ðóêå. 

            Ãàððè óñåëñÿ íà ñêàìåéêó ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé. Íàøè áåäðà ñîïðèêîñíóëèñü… Îí îòêèíóëñÿ íàçàä, ãëÿäÿ íà òåìíî-ëèëîâûé ïîëîã öâåòîâ, êîòîðûé óêðûâàë íàñ îò îñòàëüíîãî ìèðà. ß ñìîòðåë â åãî çàïðîêèíóòîå ëèöî... Îí áûë ïðåêðàñåí. 

            - Ñïàñèáî, - íàêîíåö, ïðîøåïòàë ÿ. Íåóêëþæå ïîäíåñÿ ñòàêàí ê ãóáàì, ÿ îòõëåáíóë õîëîäíîãî, ñëàäêîãî íàïèòêà. Îí áûë îñâåæàþùèì è ïî÷òè ïðèòîðíûì. Ëèìîíàä îñòóäèë ìîþ ãîðòàíü, íî îí íå ìîã çàëèòü ïëàìÿ, áóøóþùåå âíóòðè ìåíÿ. Òàì, ãäå Ãàððè êàñàëñÿ ìåíÿ áåäðîì, êîæà ñëîâíî ãîðåëà. Æàð åãî òåëà ïðîíèêàë ñêâîçü òêàíü ìîèõ áðþê è, Áîæå, êàê ìíå õîòåëîñü óáðàòü ýòó äîñàäíóþ ïðåãðàäó… 

            Âûïèâ çàëïîì ñâîé ëèìîíàä, Ãàððè îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóë. Îò ìåíÿ òîæå èñõîäèë æàð… íî îí ïðèäâèíóëñÿ áëèæå. Ïðèæèìàÿñü êî ìíå âñåì ñâîèì õóäåíüêèì òåëîì, îí ñêëîíèëñÿ íà ìîå ïëå÷î. Ïîêà ÿ åùå ìîã ñåáÿ êîíòðîëèðîâàòü… Íî ÿ áîÿëñÿ äàæå âçäîõíóòü ÷òîáû, íå äàé Áîã, íå ñïóãíóòü ìàëü÷èêà. ß âäûõàë àðîìàò åãî íàãðåòîé ñîëíöåì êîæè… è îí âîëíîâàë ìåíÿ äî áåçóìèÿ. 

            Ïîñòàâèâ ñòàêàí íà ñêàìåéêó, Ãàððè âçÿë ìîþ ðóêó è îáíÿë ñåáÿ åþ … òàê, ÷òî ìîÿ ëàäîíü ëåãëà íà åãî áåäðî, ïî÷òè êàñàÿñü... î, Ìåðëèí. Îò ñîïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ñ ãîëîé êîæåé ïî ìîåìó òåëó ñëîâíî ïðîøåë ýëåêòðè÷åñêèé ðàçðÿä. ß íåïðîèçâîëüíî âòÿíóë âîçäóõ ñêâîçü ñæàòûå çóáû… Êàæåòñÿ, Ãàððè âñå åùå íå çàìåòèë, êàêîé ýôôåêò íà ìåíÿ îêàçûâàþò åãî äåéñòâèÿ. Ìîÿ ðóêà, äåðæàùàÿ ñòàêàí ñ ëèìîíàäîì, ñæàëà åãî òàê ñèëüíî, ÷òî îí ãîòîâ áûë òðåñíóòü. Ìåðëèí Âñåìîãóùèé! ×òî îí ñî ìíîé äåëàåò?! Íåâèäÿùèìè ãëàçàìè óñòàâèâøèñü íà çàðîñëè êóñòîâ ïåðåä íàìè, ÿ èçî âñåõ ñèë ïûòàëñÿ äåëàòü âèä, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå ïðîèñõîäèò. 

            Íî â ñëåäóþùèé ìèã âñå ìîè èëëþçèè ðàçâåÿëèñü, êàê äûì. Ãàððè ðàçäâèíóë íîãè, ïîçâîëèâ ìîåé ðóêå óïàñòü âíèç, - òàê, ÷òî ìîÿ ëàäîíü íàêðûëà òî, ÷òî âûïèðàëî èç åãî òðóñîâ. 

            ß ñëàáî ïðîñòîíàë; ðóêà ñ ëèìîíàäîì çàäðîæàëà è ëåäÿíàÿ æèäêîñòü ïðîëèëàñü ìíå íà áðþêè. Ãàððè òóò æå âûñâîáîäèëñÿ èç ìîèõ îáúÿòèé. Ëèøèâøèñü êîíòàêòà ñ åãî òåëîì, ÿ èñïûòàë îñòðîå ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå… 

            Èçâèíèâøèñü, ìàëü÷èê ïîáåæàë äîìîé çà òðÿïêîé, è ÿ ìîã ñîçåðöàòü åãî ÿãîäèöû, ìåëüêàþùèå ïî ìåðå òîãî, êàê îí óäàëÿëñÿ îò ìåíÿ. Åãî òðóñû áûëè òàêèìè êîðîòêèìè, ÷òî ÿ ìîã âèäåòü ýòè óïðóãèå ïîëîâèíêè, êîòîðûå òàê è ìàíèëè ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê ñåáå…

            Âñêîðå îí âåðíóëñÿ, òàùà ñ ñîáîé íåáîëüøóþ ìèñêó ñ âîäîé è òðÿïêó. Îïóñòèâøèñü ïåðåäî ìíîé íà êîëåíè, îí ñòàë âûòèðàòü ïðîëèòûé ëèìîíàä. È ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ ìîã âîçðàçèòü, Ãàððè ðàçäâèíóë ìîè íîãè è îêàçàëñÿ ìåæäó íèìè. Åãî ëèöî áûëî â äþéìå îò ìîåé øèðèíêè… È òóò ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ìîè áðþêè âíåçàïíî ñòàëè ìàëû â ïàõó. 

            Ñëîâíî â ñàìûõ áåçóìíûõ ãðåçàõ, Ãàððè ñòîÿë ïåðåäî ìíîé íà êîëåíÿõ è âûòèðàë ïÿòíà ñ ìîèõ áðþê. ß íå çíàþ, èñ÷åçàëè ëè îíè îò ýòîãî, èëè, íàîáîðîò, ñòàíîâèëèñü âèäíåå… Ìíå áûëî ïëåâàòü. ß ëèøü ïîìíèë, ÷òî íå äîëæåí âûãèáàòüñÿ ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî îò åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèé… íå äîëæåí ïûòàòüñÿ ïåðåäâèíóòü åãî ðóêó íèæå. Áîæå, êàê ìíå õîòåëîñü çàâàëèòü ìàëü÷èêà â ëåòíþþ òðàâó… ïîäìÿòü ïîä ñåáÿ… èçíàñèëîâàòü… 

            Íî ÿ íè â ÷åì íå áûë óâåðåí. À âäðóã ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî ñëó÷àéíîå ñòå÷åíèå îáñòîÿòåëüñòâ, è ìîå æåëàíèå ïðèäàëî íåâèííûì äåéñòâèÿì ìàëü÷èêà íåçäîðîâóþ îêðàñêó? Íî òóò îí ïîäíÿë ðåñíèöû. Âçãëÿä çåëåíûõ ïðîíèêàë ïðÿìî â äóøó, êàê áóäòî îí ìîã ÷èòàòü ìîè ìûñëè. È òóò ÿ çàìåòèë… 

            Åãî ðóêà ñ òðÿïêîé íàìåðåííî, ìåäëåííûìè äâèæåíèÿìè, òåðëà ìîé, óæå êàìåííî- òâåðäûé ÷ëåí ñêâîçü òêàíü áðþê. È ÿ âñå ïîíÿë. 

            Ãàððè ïðåêðàñíî çíàë, ÷òî îí äåëàåò. 

            È îí çíàë, ÷òî ÿ çíàþ. È òåïåðü, êîãäà âñå áûëî ÿñíî, îí ïîëîæèë ãîëîâó íà ìîå áåäðî… ïî÷òè êàñàÿñü ãóáàìè ãîëîâêè ìîåãî ÷ëåíà. Ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó òàê, ÷òîáû âèäåòü âûðàæåíèå ìîåãî ëèöà… Åãî óëûáêà áûëà ïîèñòèíå àíãåëüñêîé, íî äàæå ñàì Äüÿâîë íå èñêóøàë òàê. 

            Åãî óëûáêà áûëà ÷óâñòâåííîé. 

            Îíà èñòî÷àëà ñëàäîñòðàñòèå. 

            Îí ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êîëåí, âñå åùå ñòîÿ ìåæäó ìîèõ ðàçäâèíóòûõ íîã. À çàòåì ïîäíÿë ìèñêó è, âñå åùå ãëÿäÿ ìíå â ãëàçà, îïðîêèíóë åå íà ñåáÿ. 

            - Òàê æàðêî…, - çà÷åì-òî ñêàçàë îí. 

            Ñòðóéêè âîäû ñòåêàëè âíèç ïî åãî òåëó. Ìîé âçãëÿä áûë ïðèêîâàí ê åãî òðóñàì. Îíè ïðîìîêëè íàñêâîçü è òåïåðü ñòàëè ñîâñåì ïðîçðà÷íûìè. 

            Ãàððè îòñòàâèë ïóñòóþ ìèñêó. Ïðîâåë ðóêàìè ïî æèâîòó, âòèðàÿ âëàãó â ñåáÿ, è, êàê áû ñëó÷àéíî, ñäâèíóë ðåçèíêó òðóñîâ åùå íèæå. À çàòåì îí ïîòåð ñåáÿ ñêâîçü òêàíü… åãî ÷ëåí ñëåãêà äåðíóëñÿ. Îí ÿâíî íàñëàæäàëñÿ òåì, ÷òî äåëàë. Ìîé ñîáñòâåííûé ÷ëåí áûë ãîòîâ âçîðâàòüñÿ îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ. Êàçàëîñü, ñòîèò ìíå êîñíóòüñÿ åãî, è ÿ êîí÷ó. À Ãàððè ÿâíî âîçáóäèëñÿ, òðîãàÿ ñåáÿ. Ðîçîâàÿ ãîëîâêà åãî ÷ëåíà ïîêàçàëàñü íàä ðåçèíêîé òðóñîâ, è ýòî çðåëèùå áûëî ãîðàçäî áîëåå íåïðèñòîéíûì, ÷åì ïîëíàÿ íàãîòà. 

            À ïîòîì ìîêðûé Ãàððè çàëåç êî ìíå íà êîëåíè. Ìîè ðóêè ñàìè îáâèëèñü âîêðóã íåãî. Îí ñèäåë áîêîì, ñâåñèâ íîãè, è åãî áåäðî óïèðàëîñü ïðÿìî â ìîþ ýðåêöèþ. Îí îáíÿë ìåíÿ çà øåþ… òåìíûå âîëîñû ùåêîòàëè ìíå óõî. À çàòåì îí ïðîèçíåñ ãëóõî, íî ÷åòêî: 

            - ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ñèðèóñ. 

            È ïðèëüíóë êî ìíå âñåì òåëîì. Åãî åðçàíüå äîâåëî ìåíÿ äî ñîñòîÿíèÿ íåâìåíÿåìîñòè... 

            - ß òîæå ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ãàððè, - îòâåòèë ÿ, çàäûõàÿñü. 

            - Ïðàâäà? – âûäîõíóë îí, çàïðîêèäûâàÿ ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà ìåíÿ. 

            - Êîíå÷íî, – îòâåòèë ÿ. Íî òóò æå îñîçíàë íåïðàâèëüíîñòü òîãî, ÷òî ìû äåëàåì. – Íî ìû… 

            - ×òî? – ñïðîñèë îí, ñëåãêà íàõìóðèâ áðîâè. Î, íåò! Íåóæåëè îí ñåðäèòñÿ? 

            - Íî… ìû íå ìîæåì, - çàïèíàÿñü, âûãîâîðèë ÿ, íå â ñèëàõ îáúÿñíèòü åìó. 

            - Íî ïî÷åìó? – òðåáîâàòåëüíî ñïðîñèë îí, è óæå íàìåðåííî ïîòåðñÿ îá ìåíÿ, íàïðî÷ü ëèøàÿ âîçìîæíîñòè äóìàòü. 

            - Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ – ìóæ÷èíà, à òû åùå ìàëü÷èê… 

            - Íî ìû ëþáèì äðóã-äðóãà, - âîçðàçèë Ãàððè. 

            Ñ ýòèì ÿ ñïîðèòü óæå íå ìîã. 

            - Òû ñëèøêîì þíûé. 

            ß óæå áûë íå â ñèëàõ ïîäàâèòü ñòîíû, ðâóùèåñÿ ñ ìîèõ ãóá. Î, Áîæå, êàê ÿ õîòåë åãî. 

            - Íåò, íå ñëèøêîì, - äåðçêî âîçðàçèë îí. Âçÿâ ìîþ ðóêó, îí ïîëîæèë åå ñåáå ìåæäó íîã – òàê, ÷òîáû ÿ ìîã îùóòèòü òâåðäîñòü åãî ÷ëåíà. 

            - Âèäèøü? – çàêðûâ ãëàçà, îí ñ ëåãêèì ñòîíîì îòêèíóëñÿ íàçàä. Áîæå… Îí êàçàëñÿ òàêèì ðàñïóòíûì… À ÷òî, åñëè… Ñêîðåå âñåãî, íåò, íî ìíå õîòåëîñü óñëûøàòü ýòî îò íåãî. 

            - Òû âåäü íèêîãäà ðàíüøå…? 

            - Íèêîãäà, - ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè, çàäûõàÿñü, è íåòåðïåëèâî ñæàë ìîþ ðóêó ìåæäó áåäåð. 

            Òåïåðü ÿ ÿñíî âèäåë, ÷åãî îí õî÷åò. È ÿ áîëüøå íå ìîã ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ. Âîçìîæíî, åñëè áû ìîè ìîðàëüíûå óñòîè áûëè áîëåå êðåïêèìè, ÿ áû ñìîã îñòàíîâèòüñÿ… åùå òîãäà. Çàïðåòèòü ñåáå ìå÷òàòü î íåì… 

            Ïîçäíî. Ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî… 

            ß ïîãëàäèë åãî ÷ëåí ñêâîçü òîíêóþ òêàíü, è Ãàððè çàñòîíàë â ãîëîñ. 

            - Àà-ààà… Äà, Ñèðèóñ, äà... 

            Íî ýòîãî áûëî ìàëî, è îí óñåëñÿ íà ìåíÿ âåðõîì. Íàøè ÷ëåíû ñîïðèêîñíóëèñü… Áîæå, êàê ñëàäêî…Îáâèâ ðóêàìè ìîþ øåþ, îí ïðèæàëñÿ êî ìíå âñåì òåëîì è íà÷àë òåðåòüñÿ îá ìåíÿ. Ìîè ðóêè ëàñêàëè åãî ÿãîäèöû, ñæèìàëè è ìÿëè ýòè óïðóãèå ïîëóøàðèÿ. 

            Ìîè õðèïëûå ñòîíû ñìåøèâàëèñü ñ åãî âçäîõàìè íàñëàæäåíèÿ. È õîòÿ ìîé ÷ëåí áûë ïëåíåí îäåæäîé, ÿ ìîã êîí÷èòü óæå òîëüêî ïðè ìûñëè î òîì, ÷åì ìû ñ Ãàððè òóò çàíèìàåìñÿ. Îí áûë òîæå íà ãðàíè, ÿ ýòî âèäåë; çåëåíûå ãëàçà çàòóìàíèëèñü, ùåêè çàëèë ðóìÿíåö. Çàáûâ îáî âñåì, ìàëü÷èê ÿðîñòíî äâèãàë áåäðàìè. Çàãëÿíóâ â åãî ãëàçà, ÿ óâèäåë â íèõ äâåðü â íèðâàíó… 

            Íî òóò ãîëîñ Ëèëè ðàçíåññÿ ïî ñàäó. Îíà çâàëà íàñ îáîèõ. ß çàìåð, ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü. 

            À Ãàððè… îí äàæå íå ïîäóìàë îñòàíîâèòüñÿ. Îí ñàìîçàáâåííî òåðñÿ îá ìîé ÷ëåí, óëûáàÿñü ñàìîé ñâîåé áåçóìíîé óëûáêîé. È ÿ íå ìîã áîëüøå ñäåðæèâàòüñÿ… Ìîë÷à, ñæàâ çóáû, ÿ êîí÷èë – áåñïîìîùíî äåðãàÿñü, çàëèâàÿ ñâîè áðþêè ýòèì áåññòûæèì ñåìåíåì. Òàê ÿ íå êîí÷àë åùå íèêîãäà… À Ãàððè, çàêðûâ ãëàçà, ìåäëåííî àãîíèçèðîâàë íà ìîèõ êîëåíÿõ. Ïîñëåäíèé òîë÷îê… îí ñëàáî âñêðèêíóë, âöåïèâøèñü â ìîè ïëå÷è… 

            - Î-îî, Ñèðèóñññ… 

            …Ðåàëüíîñòü ïîñòåïåííî âîçâðàùàëàñü ê íàì. ×åðíî-áåëàÿ êàðòèíêà ìèðà ñíîâà îæèëà è çàäâèãàëàñü. Ãàððè ñïîëç ñ ìîèõ êîëåí. Âçãëÿíóâ íà íåãî, ÿ óâèäåë, ÷òî åãî íàñêâîçü ìîêðûå òðóñû äåëàþò ñïåðìó ïî÷òè íåçàìåòíîé. Ïåðåâåäÿ âçãëÿä íà ñâîè áðþêè, ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî ìíå ïîâåçëî êóäà ìåíüøå. Ãàððè ñìóùåííî óëûáíóëñÿ.     

            È îí óì÷àëñÿ ïðî÷ü, - òóäà, îòêóäà ðàçäàâàëñÿ ãîëîñ åãî ìàòåðè. ß ïîñïåøíî ðåòèðîâàëñÿ, ïðîñêîëüçíóâ â ñâîé äîì ÷åðåç ÷åðíûé õîä. 

            Ìíå îò÷àÿííî íå õâàòàëî âîçäóõà. Ñåðäöå áèëîñü î ðåáðà, êàê ñóìàñøåäøåå. Ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê ñòåíå, ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî íîãè ìåíÿ óæå íå äåðæàò. Êàêîãî ÷åðòà ÿ òîëüêî ÷òî íàòâîðèë? 

            Íî òóò ìåíÿ ïðîíçèëà ìûñëü… Ñ óáèéñòâåííîé î÷åâèäíîñòüþ ÿ ïîíÿë: ÿ ïðîäàë áû äóøó, òîëüêî áû ïîâòîðèòü âñå ýòî ñíîâà. 

            Çà óæèíîì ÿ ñèäåë, êàê íà èãîëêàõ. Ëèëè âåäü íàâåðíÿêà äîãàäàëàñü î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî â ñàäó… Íî ÿ îøèáàëñÿ. Ãàððè, óæå îäåòûé, ñèäåë íàïðîòèâ ìåíÿ è ìîë÷à åë. Âñå áûëî, êàê âñåãäà. 

            …Îòíûíå Ãàððè âñåãäà ñòàðàëñÿ ñåñòü êàê ìîæíî áëèæå êî ìíå. Êîãäà ìû ãóëÿëè, îí íå âûïóñêàë ìîþ ðóêó èç ñâîåé. Îí èñïîëüçîâàë ëþáîé ïðåäëîã, òîëüêî ÷òîáû îêàçàòüñÿ ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé. Êðåñòíûé è åãî êðåñòíèê, âìåñòå… î÷àðîâàòåëüíî, íå ïðàâäà ëè? Äæåéìñ è Ëèëè áûëè â âîñòîðãå. 

            Íàâåðíîå, ÿ äîëæåí áûë ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ ïîñëåäíåé ñâîëî÷üþ. Íî íåò. Íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî. È ÿ óæå íå ïûòàëñÿ ñêàçàòü Ãàððè, ÷òî ìû äåëàåì ÷òî-òî íå òî. 

            Îí ïðåäëàãàë ñåáÿ òàê áåññòûäíî… íî ÿ íå áðàë åãî. ß ïîçâîëÿë ìàëü÷èêó ñèäåòü ó ìåíÿ íà êîëåíÿõ… Ìåðëèí! Îò åãî åðçàíüÿ ÿ âîçáóæäàëñÿ òàê, ÷òî íå áûëî ñèë òåðïåòü. Ìîå òåëî íûëî îò æåëàíèÿ, êîãäà îí òåðñÿ îá ìåíÿ, íî ÿ íå äåëàë ïîïûòîê îñòàíîâèòü Ãàððè. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ õîòåë ýòîãî ñàì. 

            ...Òåì äóøíûé âå÷åðîì ÿ ïèë êîôå â ñâîåé ìàëåíüêîé êóõíå. Ïîòîì ÿ ñòîÿë ó ðàêîâèíû è ìûë ÷àøêó. Ìîé âçãëÿä ìàøèíàëüíî ñêîëüçèë ïî ñòîðîíàì, è òóò ÿ çàìåòèë, ÷òî ñìîòðþ… ïðÿìî â îêíî ñïàëüíè Ãàððè. Íåÿñíàÿ ôèãóðà äâèãàëàñü âî òüìå. Ìîè ãëàçà áûëè ïðèêîâàíû ê åãî ñèëóýòó. ß âèäåë, êàê îí ðàññòåãèâàåò ðóáàøêó… ïîäõîäèò ê îêíó… Îí ñîáèðàëñÿ çàäåðíóòü çàíàâåñêè. Âåðîÿòíî, ìîé ïðîòåñòóþùèé ñòîí äîñòèã åãî óøåé, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìàëü÷èê çàìåð, âñìàòðèâàÿñü â òåìíîòó. ß íå ìîã âèäåòü âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà, íî ãîòîâ áûë ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî îí óëûáàåòñÿ. È âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû çàäåðíóòü çàíàâåñêè, îí ðàçäâèíóë èõ øèðå. Íå îòðûâàÿ îò íåãî ãëàç, äðîæàùåé ðóêîé ÿ äîòÿíóëñÿ äî âûêëþ÷àòåëÿ è ïîãàñèë ñâåò. Òåïåðü ÿ ìîã âèäåòü åãî ëó÷øå. 

            Ãàððè ñáðîñèë ñâîþ ðóáàøêó è âñòàë ó ñàìîãî îêíà. Îò çðåëèùà åãî ïîëóîáíàæåííîãî òåëà ìîé ÷ëåí íåìåäëåííî âñòàë. Çà ðóáàøêîé ïîñëåäîâàëè øîðòû, è ìîèì ãëàçàì îòêðûëèñü óçêèå áåëûå òðóñèêè. Êàê òå, ÷òî áûëè íà íåì òîãäà… Ãàððè ìåäëåííî ïîãëàäèë ñåáÿ… ß ïðîñòî íå ìîã áîëüøå ñäåðæèâàòüñÿ. Ïîæèðàÿ åãî ãëàçàìè, ÿ íàùóïàë ìîëíèþ íà ìîèõ äæèíñàõ è ðàññòåãíóë åå – ðîâíî íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû âûñâîáîäèòü ìîé íîþùèé ÷ëåí. ß ñëåãêà ñæàë åãî. Ìíå õîòåëîñü ðàñòÿíóòü óäîâîëüñòâèå êàê ìîæíî äîëüøå. 

            È Ãàððè ìåíÿ íå ðàçî÷àðîâàë. Ïîâåðíóâøèñü ñïèíîé, îí íàêëîíèëñÿ – ãîðàçäî íèæå, ÷åì ñëåäîâàëî... Â ïåðâûé ðàç ÿ âèäåë åãî ãîëûé çàä, íå ïðèêðûòûé íè÷åì. Åãî ëÿæêè áûëè ðàçâåäåíû òàê øèðîêî, ÷òî ÿ ìîã âèäåòü åãî îòâåðñòèå… Î, Áîæå… Ãîðÿ÷èé ÷ëåí ïóëüñèðîâàë ó ìåíÿ â ðóêå, è ÿ âûíóæäåí áûë çàìåäëèòü ñâîè äâèæåíèÿ, ÷òîáû íå êîí÷èòü ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. 

            Ìåäëåííî, ìó÷èòåëüíî ìåäëåííî îí âûïðÿìèëñÿ è ïîâåðíóëñÿ êî ìíå ëèöîì. Êðàåì ãëàçà ÿ çàìåòèë, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê âîçáóæäåí íè÷óòü íå ìåíüøå ìåíÿ. À çàòåì îí, ãëÿäÿ ìíå â ãëàçà, ñæàë ðóêîé ñâîé ÷ëåí… Ó ìåíÿ âûðâàëñÿ ïðîòÿæíûé ñòîí. 

            Îí ëàñêàë ñåáÿ, è ÿ òîæå. Ìû äåëàëè ýòî îäíîâðåìåííî, è ÿ ïî÷òè ñëûøàë åãî ñáèâøååñÿ äûõàíèå… ß õîòåë âèäåòü, êàê îí êîí÷àåò, ïðåæäå, ÷åì êîí÷ó ñàì. Íî ÿ íå çíàë, ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè íóæíî äâåíàäöàòèëåòíåìó ìàëü÷èêó. Ñìîãó ëè ÿ ïðîäåðæàòüñÿ äîëüøå íåãî… Ïðè ìûñëè î åãî òåëå ÷èñòîå íàñëàæäåíèå ñêðóòèëî ìåíÿ, è ñ ãðîìêèì êðèêîì ÿ èçëèëñÿ íà ïîë ñâîåé êóõíè. À Ãàððè êàê áóäòî äîæèäàëñÿ ýòîãî ìîìåíòà. Åãî òåëî âûãíóëîñü äóãîé… çàñòîíàâ, îí áóðíî êîí÷èë, ïðÿìî ó ìåíÿ íà ãëàçàõ. ß ñ óìà ñõîäèë îò æåëàíèÿ âîðâàòüñÿ â åãî êîìíàòó… ñæàòü åãî â îáúÿòèÿõ… âûëèçàòü åãî ñåìÿ… 

            Ãàððè ïîäíåñ ðóêó êî ðòó è îáëèçàë åå… Ìîé ïîíèêøèé ÷ëåí äåðíóëñÿ ïðè âèäå ýòîãî. À çàòåì îí øàãíóë ê îêíó è ëåãêèì äâèæåíèåì çàäåðíóë çàíàâåñêè, îñòàâèâ ìåíÿ îäíîãî. ß áûë îïóñòîøåí - äóøåâíî è ôèçè÷åñêè. È, Áîæå, êàê ÿ õîòåë åãî… 

            Øëî âðåìÿ, íî ÿ íå ìîã èçëå÷èòüñÿ îò ìîåãî íåäóãà. Ìîå áîëåçíåííî âëå÷åíèå òîëüêî óñèëèâàëîñü. Â ìîèõ ôàíòàçèÿõ ÿ óæå ñîòíè ðàç áðàë åãî, âî âñåõ âîçìîæíûõ ïîçàõ… Ïî óòðàì ÿ ïðîñûïàëñÿ íà ëèïêèõ ïðîñòûíÿõ, ñëîâíî ñàì áûë ïîäðîñòêîì. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î ìîåé ïîñòîÿííîé ýðåêöèè, êîòîðóþ ÿ äîëæåí áûë ñêðûâàòü îò îêðóæàþùèõ. Êîãäà ÿ âèäåë Ãàððè çà çàâòðàêîì, ÿ ìãíîâåííî âîçáóæäàëñÿ ïðè ìûñëè î íàøèõ ìàëåíüêèõ èãðàõ. Äà, ÿ õîòåë, ÷òîáû îí ñòàë ìîèì âñåöåëî, íî ýòè ëàñêè ïîä ñòîëîì… îïàñíîñòü áûòü çàñòèãíóòûìè… Âñå ýòî òàê âîçáóæäàëî. Ñ êàæäûì äíåì ìîå æåëàíèå îáëàäàòü èì âñå âîçðàñòàëî… Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ýòî äîëæíî áûëî ïðîèçîéòè. Îãëÿäûâàÿñü íàçàä, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî îæèäàíèå áûëî âîñõèòèòåëüíûì…

            Ãàððè íàõîäèë òûñÿ÷è ñïîñîáîâ, ÷òîáû äðàçíèòü ìåíÿ. Îí ëþáèë ïðèíèìàòü âàííó ïî âå÷åðàì… Â îäèí èç òàêèõ âå÷åðîâ Ëèëè ñïðîñèëà ìåíÿ, íå ïðèñìîòðþ ëè ÿ çà ìàëü÷èêîì. Îíà ñ÷èòàëà, ÷òî, âìåñòî òîãî ÷òîáû íîðìàëüíî ìûòüñÿ, îí òîëüêî áàëóåòñÿ. ß áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî îñëûøàëñÿ; ÿ íå ìîã ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî îíà ñàìà ïîïðîñèëà ìåíÿ îá ýòîì. È ìîå ñåðäöå çàáèëîñü, êàê ïòè÷êà, ïîéìàííàÿ â ñèëêè, êîãäà ÿ îñîçíàë, î ÷åì îíà ïðîñèò… 

            Ëèëè ïîâòîðèëà ñâîè ñëîâà, èçâèíèâøèñü. Îíà áûëà òàê çàíÿòà ïî õîçÿéñòâó… Êîíå÷íî, ÿ íå îáÿçàí, íî íå îêàæó ëè ÿ ëþáåçíîñòü è íå ïîäíèìóñü ëè íàâåðõ, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü, êàê òàì Ãàððè? 

            ß ïîñòàðàëñÿ íè÷åì íå âûäàòü ñâîåé ðàäîñòè. Ìîë÷à êèâíóâ â çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ, ÿ ïòèöåé âçëåòåë ïî ñòóïåíüêàì. Íå ïîñòó÷àâøèñü, ÿ òîëêíóë äâåðü âàííîé êîìíàòû… Îí áûë òàì. Ëåæà íà ñïèíå, ìàëü÷èê ëåíèâî âîäèë íàìûëåííîé ãóáêîé ïî ñâîåé ãðóäè. È âîò îí ïîäíÿë ãëàçà. Â åãî âçãëÿäå íå áûëî óäèâëåíèÿ. Îí ñëîâíî æäàë ìåíÿ… 

            - Ìåíÿ ïîñëàëè ïðîâåðèòü, õîðîøî ëè òû ìîåøüñÿ, - ìîé ãîëîñ ïðåäàòåëüñêè äðîæàë. 

            Åãî çóáû ñâåðêíóëè â óëûáêå. 

            - È êàê æå òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ñäåëàòü ýòî, ìèëûé Ñèðèóñ? 

            - Äóìàþ, ÷òî ÿ ïðîèçâåäó ïîëíóþ ïðîâåðêó – îòâåòèë ÿ, ïëîòíî ïðèêðûâàÿ äâåðü. 

            - Î, äà… ïîæàëóéñòà, - ñòðàñòíî ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè, êëàäÿ ãóáêó è âûïðÿìëÿÿñü â âàííå. 

            ß ïîäîøåë ê íåìó è îïóñòèëñÿ íà êîëåíè, íà êàôåëüíûé ïîë. Ïåðåãíóâøèñü ÷åðåç êðàé âàííîé, ÿ íàêëîíèëñÿ ê íåìó… Íà åãî ïëå÷àõ ëåæàëè áåëûå õëîïüÿ…ìûëüíàÿ ïåíà îêðóæàëà åãî ðàäóæíûì îðåîëîì. Íî íèêàêàÿ ïåíà íå ìîãëà ñêðûòü åãî ýðåêöèè, êîòîðàÿ ðîñëà áóêâàëüíî íà ãëàçàõ. ß ñóäîðîæíî ñãëîòíóë, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê íàëèâàåòñÿ êðîâüþ ìîé ñîáñòâåííûé ÷ëåí. Íàêîíåö-òî ÿ ñìîãó åãî òðîãàòü... Î, Ìåðëèí. 

            ß ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó è ìåäëåííî ïîäíåñ ê åãî ãðóäè… îí ìîã â ëþáîé ìîìåíò îñòàíîâèòü ìåíÿ… È âîò ÿ êîñíóëñÿ åãî êîæè. Îí èçäàë óäîâëåòâîðåííûé ñòîí, è ÿ ñòàë ãëàäèòü åãî êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ. Íåìíîãî ïîìàññèðîâàâ åãî íåæíûå ñîñêè, ÿ äâèíóëñÿ äàëüøå… 

            Ãàððè, íå âûäåðæàâ, âñòàë íà êîëåíè – òàê, ÷òî åãî âîçáóæäåííûé ÷ëåí òîð÷àë èç âîäû. 

            - Ïîòðîãàé ìåíÿ çäåñü, Ñèðèóñ, - ïðîøåïòàë îí. Ìåíÿ íå íóæíî áûëî ïðîñèòü äâàæäû. Îí âöåïèëñÿ â êðàé âàííîé, è ìîÿ ðóêà ñêîëüçíóëà íèæå… 

            - Ïîæàëóéñòà, – âçìîëèëñÿ îí, è ÿ íå ìîã åìó îòêàçàòü. Íàêîíåö, ÿ ïîçâîëèë ìîåé ðóêå ñæàòü åãî òâåðäûé ÷ëåí. 

            - À-ààõ… - åãî ãëàçà çàêðûëèñü îò íàñëàæäåíèÿ. 

            ß ìåäëåííî ëàñêàë åãî è Ãàððè, â ñâîåì þíîøåñêîì íåòåðïåíèè, íå ìîã óäåðæàòüñÿ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû íå òîëêàòü áåäðàìè â ìîþ ðóêó. ß íàïîìíèë ñåáå, ÷òî åìó âñåãî äâåíàäöàòü, è îí ñîâñåì íå óìååò ñäåðæèâàòüñÿ. Âåäü ýòî ó íåãî âïåðâûå. 

            - ×òî æ… äóìàþ, òû óæå äîñòàòî÷íî ÷èñòûé, - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîèçíåñ ÿ, äâèãàÿ ðóêîé áûñòðåå, çàñòàâëÿÿ åãî ãðîìêî ñòîíàòü. – Íî åñòü åùå îäíî ìåñòî, â ÷èñòîòå êîòîðîãî ÿ õîòåë áû óáåäèòüñÿ, - ïðîäîëæèë ÿ, ñòàðàÿñü ñêðûòü òî âîæäåëåíèå, êîòîðîå áóêâàëüíî ñî÷èëîñü èç ìîèõ óñò. ß óáðàë ðóêó… 

            - Íî ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû îñòàíàâëèâàëñÿ, - îí íàäóë ãóáû. Ñåé÷àñ îí áûë ïðîñòî ìàëåíüêèì ìàëü÷èêîì, íåâçèðàÿ íà ýðåêöèþ, êîòîðàÿ óïèðàëàñü åìó â æèâîò. 

            - Ýòî áóäåò äàæå ëó÷øå, - ïîîáåùàë ÿ, è îí êèâíóë, óëûáàÿñü. 

            Òàêîé ïîñëóøíûé ìàëü÷èê… 

            - Ïîâåðíèñü êî ìíå çàäîì è âñòàíü íà ÷åòâåðåíüêè, - âåëåë ÿ. 

            ×òî Ãàððè íåçàìåäëèòåëüíî è ñäåëàë, ïðèïîäíÿâ ñâîþ óïðóãóþ, ðîçîâóþ ïîïêó. Áîæå, ÿ åäâà íå êîí÷èë, óâèäåâ ýòó êàðòèíó. Äðîæàùåé ðóêîé ÿ êîñíóëñÿ åãî, îíåìåâ îò âîñõèùåíèÿ. Íåæíî è ïëàâíî, ìîé ïàëåö ñêîëüçíóë ìåæäó åãî ÿãîäèö, ìÿãêî íàäàâèâ íà âõîä… ÿ æäàë åãî ðåàêöèè. 

            - Îî-î… - çàäîõíóëñÿ îí, – Åùå, ïîæàëóéñòà, åùå… 

            Åãî ñòîíû è âçäîõè íåâåðîÿòíî âîçáóæäàëè… ß ìåäëåííî îáâåë åãî àíóñ êîí÷èêîì ïàëüöà… åùå ðàç… Íî âîò îí ïîäàëñÿ íàçàä, íàñàæèâàÿñü íà ìåíÿ, è ÿ ìÿãêî ïðîòîëêíóë ïàëåö âãëóáü íåãî. 

            - Ñèðèóñññ… 

Åãî ìóñêóëû ñæèìàëèñü âîêðóã ìîåãî ïàëüöà. 

            - Òàê õîðîøî… 

            Î÷åíü ìåäëåííî, òðàõàÿ åãî ïàëüöåì, ÿ ïðîäâèãàë åãî âñå ãëóáæå è ãëóáæå, ïîêà Ãàððè, îáåçóìåâ îò æåëàíèÿ, íå ñòàë ÿðîñòíî íàñàæèâàòüñÿ íà íåãî. 

            - À òåïåðü ïîòðîãàé ñåáÿ, - ñêàçàë ÿ. 

            Ãàððè êîñíóëñÿ ñâîåãî ÷ëåíà… Åãî òåëî âûãíóëîñü â ýêñòàçå, è îí èçäàë ñàìûé ýðîòè÷íûé âçäîõ, êîòîðûé ÿ êîãäà-ëèáî ñëûøàë. 

            Îí ëàñêàë ñåáÿ, â òî âðåìÿ êàê ìîé ïàëåö ñêîëüçèë âíóòðè åãî òóãîãî êàíàëà. Åùå íåìíîãî, è ÿ óñëûøàë ëåãêèé âñêðèê… Ãàððè äåðíóëñÿ è ñòðóÿ ïðîçðà÷íîé ñïåðìû áðûçíóëà ïðÿìî â âîäó. 

            Ìàëü÷èê âûëåç èç âàííû è îáíÿë ìåíÿ, ïðèæèìàÿñü ñâîèì ìîêðûì òåëîì. ß çàâåðíóë åãî â ìàõðîâîå ïîëîòåíöå è ïðèæàë ê ñåáå, ÷òîáû îí ìîã îòäûøàòüñÿ. 

            Íàêîíåö, îí ïîäíÿë ãëàçà è ñïðîñèë øåïîòîì: 

            - Çíà÷èò, âîò êàê çàíèìàþòñÿ ëþáîâüþ? 

ß áûë íåìíîãî øîêèðîâàí òàêèì âîïðîñîì… Íî âñêîðå íàøåëñÿ: 

            - Äà, âðîäå òîãî. Òîëüêî ýòî íàìíîãî ëó÷øå. 

Îí ñëåãêà ïîòåðñÿ áåäðîì î ìîé íåóäîâëåòâîðåííûé îðãàí. 

            - Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû áû çàñóíóë åãî â ìåíÿ, äà? Êàê ñâîé ïàëåö? 

Áîã ìîé. Ìàëü÷èê âñå ñõâàòûâàë íà ëåòó. 

            - Äà, Ãàððè. 

            - ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû òàê ñäåëàë, - çàÿâèë îí ñî âñåì þíîøåñêèì ïûëîì. – Òû âåäü òîæå õî÷åøü, äà, Ñèðèóñ? 

            - Ñèëüíåå, ÷åì òû äóìàåøü, ìîé ìèëûé Ãàððè, - îòâåòèë ÿ, òÿæåëî äûøà. – Íî ÿ äîëæåí íåìíîãî ïîäãîòîâèòü òåáÿ, ïðåæäå ÷åì ýòî ïðîèçîéäåò. 

Ãàððè êèâíóë ñ ñàìûì ñåðüåçíûì âèäîì. 

            Ïîñëå íàøåãî ìàëåíüêîãî ïðèêëþ÷åíèÿ â âàííîé îí òî è äåëî ñïðàøèâàë ìåíÿ, íå ãîòîâ ëè îí óæå. ß ãîâîðèë, ÷òî íåò. Îí íàñòàèâàë... Íî ÿ çíàë, ÷òî äîëãî íå ïðîäåðæóñü. 

            Îäíàæäû óòðîì ÿ ïðîñíóëñÿ, íåóäîâëåòâîðåííûé. Îí ñíîâà ñíèëñÿ ìíå. Íî âíåçàïíî ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñîí ñòàë ðåàëüíîñòüþ. Ãàððè ïðîáðàëñÿ êî ìíå èç ñâîåé êîìíàòû è ñêîëüçíóë â ìîþ ïîñòåëü. Îáõâàòèâ ìîé ñòâîë ñâîèìè ìàëåíüêèìè ëàäîøêàìè, îí ïðèíÿëñÿ ãëàäèòü åãî… Îí ñèäåë íà ìîèõ áåäðàõ, ãîëûé… ëàñêàë ìåíÿ… ýòî áûëî íåâåðîÿòíî. È ÿ êîí÷èë, åùå äî òîãî, êàê ïðîñíóëñÿ ïîëíîñòüþ. Îí óëûáíóëñÿ ìíå, ãîðäûé ñîáîé. ß ïîâàëèë åãî íà êðîâàòü è, ïðèæàâ ê ìàòðàñó, ñòðàñòíî ïîöåëîâàë. È îí îòâå÷àë ìíå, ïðèîòêðûâ ðîò, ÷òîáû âïóñòèòü ìîé æàäíûé ÿçûê… âûãèáàÿñü ìíå íàâñòðå÷ó. Åãî ãîðÿ÷èé ÷ëåí òåðñÿ îá ìîå áåäðî. 

            ß ñêîëüçíóë âíèç… È êîãäà ìîè ãóáû ñîìêíóëèñü âîêðóã åãî ÷ëåíà, îí èçäàë ïîëóçàäóøåííûé ñòîí. Ýòî áûëî òàê âîçáóæäàþùå… Ìàëü÷èê äàæå íå äóìàë, ÷òî òàêîå âîçìîæíî. È îí áåññòûäíî óìîëÿë ìåíÿ, øåï÷à ìîå èìÿ. À ÿ åùå äîëãî îùóùàë âî ðòó åãî âêóñ… 

            Íî âîò íàñòàë äåíü, êîãäà Äæåéìñ è Ëèëè, íå ïîäîçðåâàÿ î íàøèõ ìèëûõ çàáàâàõ, ðåøèëè ïðèãëàñèòü íà ïèêíèê íåñêîëüêî ñâîèõ áëèçêèõ äðóçåé. 

            Ãàððè ÿâíî ñêó÷àë â îáùåñòâå âçðîñëûõ. Ñ ïëîõî ñêðûâàåìûì ðàçäðàæåíèåì îí ñïðîñèë, íåëüçÿ ëè åìó ïîäíÿòüñÿ íàâåðõ. Ëèëè è Äæåéìñ îáìåíÿëèñü âçãëÿäàìè, íî Ãàððè, íå äîæèäàÿñü îòâåòà, óæå âçëåòåë ïî ñòóïåíüêàì â ñâîþ êîìíàòó. ß âèäåë ýòî… è ÿ æäàë, êîãäà ñìîãó ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê íåìó. Ëèëè, ïîéìàâ ìîé âçãëÿä, áåñïîìîùíî ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. À Äæåéìñ âñëóõ ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàë: 

            - Ó íåãî ñåé÷àñ òðóäíûé âîçðàñò. Ñèðèóñ – åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìîæåò ñ íèì ñëàäèòü. 

Êàêàÿ èðîíèÿ… Íî ÿ óëûáàëñÿ, êàê íè â ÷åì íå áûâàëî. 

            - Òû íå õî÷åøü ïîñìîòðåòü, êàê îí òàì, Ñèðèóñ, - âêðàä÷èâî ñïðîñèëà Ëèëè. Åé ÿâíî áûëî íåëîâêî ïðîñèòü ìåíÿ. 

ß ïûòàëñÿ ñêðûòü òîðæåñòâóþùóþ óëûáêó. 

            - Î, êîíå÷íî, Ëèëè. Íåò ïðîáëåì. 

Ñíÿâ ñàëôåòêó ñî ñâîèõ êîëåí, ÿ âñòàë, àêêóðàòíî çàäâèíóâ çà ñîáîé ñòóë. 

            - Òû íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, êàê ìû òåáå áëàãîäàðíû, - âêëèíèëñÿ Äæåéìñ. 

            - Íàäåþñü, ýòîò èíöèäåíò íå èñïîðòèò âàì çàâòðàê, - îòâåòèë ÿ. - Â ñàìîì äåëå, ïîéäó, ïîñìîòðþ, êàê îí òàì… åñëè âû íå âîçðàæàåòå. 

            - Î, ýòî áûëî áû çàìå÷àòåëüíî, - ïðîâîðêîâàëà Ëèëè.   

            - ß åùå âåðíóñü, - çàâåðèë ÿ èõ, ïîäíèìàÿñü ïî ëåñòíèöå, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Äæåéìñ îòêóïîðèâàë åùå îäíó áóòûëêó âèíà äëÿ ñâîèõ ãîñòåé. 

            Ýòî áûë ìîìåíò èñòèíû. È äëÿ ìåíÿ ýòîò ìèã íàâñåãäà îñòàíåòñÿ ñàìûì äðàãîöåííûì ìãíîâåíèåì ìîåé æèçíè, èçìåíèâøåì âñþ ìîþ ñóäüáó. È ñóäüáó Ãàððè òîæå. 

            Äâåðü åãî êîìíàòû áûëà ïðèîòêðûòà… ÿ òîëêíóë åå è âîøåë. Îí æäàë ìåíÿ. Îí ñòîÿë â ïîòîêå ñîëíå÷íûõ ëó÷åé, ïîäîáíî ñòàòóýòêå, âûòî÷åííîé èç ñëîíîâîé êîñòè. Áîæå, êàê ÿ õîòåë åãî… 

            È âîò ìû óæå ëåæàëè íà íàãðåòîì ñîëíöåì ïîëó. Ìîè ðóêè ëàñêàëè åãî íàãîå òåëî. 

            Äâåðü âñå åùå îñòàâàëàñü îòêðûòîé, è ÿ ñëûøàë ñòóê ïðèáîðîâ î òàðåëêè è çâîí áîêàëîâ. Íî ýòî òîëüêî äîáàâëÿëî áëþäó îñòðîòû. Îíè ìîãëè âîéòè ñþäà â ëþáîé ìîìåíò. 

            - Òîëüêî òèõî, - íàïîìíèë ÿ ìàëü÷èêó, êîòîðûé áåñïîìîùíî ñòîíàë ìíå â øåþ. 

            - Ëàäíî, - ïðîøåïòàë îí ÷óòü ñëûøíî. – Çàéìèñü ñî ìíîé ëþáîâüþ, Ñèðèóñ… 

            Îí ðàçâåë ñâîè íîãè, è ÿ ëåã ìåæäó íèìè. Îáíàæåííûé Ãàððè… âûñòóïàþùèå ðåáðà, çàãîðåëûå êîëåíêè… Íà ìíå îñòàëàñü îäíà ðóáàøêà; òîíêèå ïàëü÷èêè íåòåðïåëèâî ðàññòåãèâàëè ïóãîâèöû... 

            Îí ðàçâåë íîãè åùå øèðå, ïðèíóæäàÿ ìåíÿ ïîòîðîïèòüñÿ. ß äîñòàë ìàëåíüêèé òþáèê, êîòîðûé íîñèë ñ ñîáîé óæå ìíîãî íåäåëü. 

            Ìàëü÷èê íåòåðïåëèâî ïîåðçàë. Äà, íàøè èãðû â âàííîé íåìíîãî ïîäãîòîâèëè åãî, íî êîãäà ìîé ÷ëåí óïåðñÿ â åãî âõîä, ÿ âäðóã èñïóãàëñÿ, ÷òî îí íå ñìîæåò ìåíÿ âìåñòèòü. Íî Ãàððè äóìàë èíà÷å… Ñ ëåãêèì ñòîíîì îí ðåçêî äâèíóë áåäðàìè, íàñàæèâàÿñü íà ìîé ñòâîë. 

            È âîò ÿ óæå áûë â íåì, ïîãðóçèâøèñü òàê ãëóáîêî, êàê ÿ âñåãäà ìå÷òàë. ß íà÷àë äâèãàòüñÿ, ìåäëåííî, ãëÿäÿ â åãî íàïðÿæåííîå ëèöî. 

            ß æäàë, õîòÿ ýòî îæèäàíèå áûëî ìó÷èòåëüíûì… 

            Íàêîíåö, îí ðàññëàáèëñÿ, è êèâíóë, ñòèñíóâ ñâîè ìóñêóëû âîêðóã ìåíÿ… È òåïåðü óæå ÿ äîëæåí áûë íàïîìíèòü ñåáå, ÷òî íóæíî ìîë÷àòü. 

           Ìåäëåííî, ïëàâíî, ÿ âûñêîëüçíóë èç íåãî, çàòåì âîøåë ñíîâà… ïàëüöû Ãàððè âöåïèëèñü â ìîè ïëå÷è, îñòàâëÿÿ ñèíÿêè. 

            - Êàê… õîðîøî, - ïðîøèïåë îí ñêâîçü ñæàòûå çóáû. 

            ß êèâíóë è ìåäëåííî âúåõàë â íåãî ïî ñàìîå îñíîâàíèå. Ãîðÿ÷åå áèåíèå èþëüñêîãî ñîëíöà â ìîåé êðîâè… Íåæíàÿ ñëàäîñòü îáâîëàêèâàëà ìåíÿ. 

            Åãî ìóñêóëû ñæàëèñü íåâûíîñèìî òåñíî. Êàçàëîñü, ÿ ñäåëàþ åìó áîëüíî, íî íåò… Ó íåãî äàâíî ñòîÿëî, è îí ñáèâ÷èâûì øåïîòîì óìîëÿë ìåíÿ: 

            Ñèëüíåå, Ñèðèóñ... åùå! 

            Ñîëíå÷íûå áëèêè â åãî ãëàçàõ… . Îí ñòèñêèâàë ìåíÿ â îáúÿòèÿõ, êðåïêî, äî áîëè. 

            Ìîé Ãàððè. 

            Äâèæåíèÿ ñòàëè áûñòðåå. ß ñíîâà è ñíîâà âãîíÿë ñâîé ÷ëåí â åãî óçêèé êàíàë, è â ðàñòóùåì çóäå ñêîëüçèë íåîïèñóåìûé âîñòîðã... 

            Çâîí áîêàëîâ è çâóê îòîäâèãàåìûõ êðåñåë âíèçó… Íî ñåé÷àñ äëÿ ìåíÿ íå ñóùåñòâîâàëî íè÷åãî, êðîìå íàñ. Ïðîñóíóâ ëàäîíü ìåæäó íàìè, ÿ ñæàë â êóëàêå åãî ñêîëüçêèé îò ñìàçêè ÷ëåí è îí çàáèëñÿ ïîäî ìíîé, êàê ïîïàâøàÿ â ñåòè ðûáà.

            ß áû õîòåë, ÷òîáû îí âûêðèêíóë ìîå èìÿ. Íî ÿ çíàë – íåëüçÿ.... Îí âûãíóëñÿ ìíå íàâñòðå÷ó, ãèáêîå òåëî íàòÿíóëîñü, êàê ñòðóíà… Òåïëàÿ ñòðóÿ áðûçíóëà ìíå íà æèâîò. 

            È ÿ íå ìîã áîëüøå ñäåðæèâàòüñÿ. ß äóìàë, ÷òî óìðó îò íàñëàæäåíèÿ. Çíàêîìûå ñîêðàùåíèÿ âíèçó æèâîòà… Ìûøöû íàïðÿãëèñü, îêàìåíåëè, è ÿ èçëèë ñåìÿ ãëóáîêî âíóòðè íåãî. ×òîáû ïîäàâèòü ðâóùèéñÿ èç ãîðëà êðèê, ÿ ñèëüíî ïðèêóñèë ãóáó. Ìåòàëëè÷åñêèé ïðèâêóñ êðîâè… 

            Ãàððè ëåæàë ïîäî ìíîé, ñòèñêèâàë ìåíÿ â îáúÿòèÿõ, òèõî âñõëèïûâàÿ. 

            ß õîòåë áû óìåðåòü ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ, â çåíèòå ñ÷àñòüÿ… 

            Çâóêè âíèçó ñòèõëè. Êàê áóäòî âåñü ìèð îñòàíîâèëñÿ. Êîëåñî âðåìåíè ïåðåñòàëî âðàùàòüñÿ – îòòîãî, ÷òî Ãàððè ñòàë ìîèì. 

            Îí îáâèë ìåíÿ ðóêàìè çà øåþ è ïðîøåïòàë ìíå â óõî: 

            - Òåïåðü òû ìîé, Ñèðèóñ. Ñîâñåì ìîé. 

            - ß òâîé, Ãàððè.


End file.
